Falling Apart
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Nothing is ever built to last, everything is in ruins. DrewxOCxMatt. Part III.


Disclaimer: I only own Mia.

A/N: A big big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed parts 1 & 2. If you haven't read those I suggest you do so because you'll understand this a lot better and if you have been reading then you're up to speed. I'm thinking that there's two more parts after this and my mini series is done. The flashback is in italics. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

He watched as Taryn angrily packed her bags. For the last fifteen minutes she had been walking to and from the dresser throwing random things into her bag. He had really stepped in it this time. Whenever he messed up, he would sweet talk his way out of it. However, this time he couldn't. More importantly, he didn't think he wanted to.

When she was done packing, she zipped up her bag and looked over at him. His mind was elsewhere, probably still thinking of her, Taryn figured. This entire time he had fooled her into thinking he was over Mia and she believed it. Maybe she forced herself to believe that he was done with the brunette diva and truly dedicated to her and their relationship. Deep down inside she probably knew that this would happen. Despite her thoughts, she was still angry at both her husband and fellow diva.

"Please don't go." He begged. "I need you."

His words angered her and she dropped the bag to floor. With a heavy heart she walked over to him and looked up into the blue eyes she had fallen in love with. Her anger had reached her boiling point and she started pummeling his chest with her little fists, allowing the tears to fall out of her eyes and down her face.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed through her tears. "I give you everything I've ever had and you do this to me. I've bent over backwards for you and you treat me like shit. Why would you string me along like this?"

He continued to let her fists hit his chest, it didn't hurt and he figured it was the best way for her to let all of her frustrations out. Her words stung him, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. She had done a lot for him and vice versa. Never in a million years would she say to him what he said to her.

"I love you!" Her cries continued. "You obviously didn't love me. I bet you just used me just so you can get all of your paperwork done so that you can get your green card and not just a work visa! You only used me! It was _her_ you were thinking of the whole time."

Drew angrily seized her wrists and pulled him to her quickly. His eyes angrily stared into hers, challenging her to say something else. Anything so that he could yell something back and make her hurt the way he was hurting. He knew that everything that was happening wasn't her fault and that she had no idea what the case was, but he couldn't help but be angry at her.

"I know you used me, Drew!" Taryn shouted, trying to tear wrists from his hold. "There's no sense in denying it."

"I'll admit that when we first got together, I was using you. But not for the reasons you think." He hated admitting it, but she had to know. If there was any way for them to fix things so that they were on good terms, then this was the way to go. "You were my way to get over, Mia. As time went on that feeling went away and I really did fall in love you."

"Brilliant!" Taryn screamed sarcastically. "I was your little toy. The little Scottish boy needed a distraction from his main whore, so he found me. You were never in love with me."

"Yes, I was. It's just that as time went on I fell out of love with you."

"You should have said something." She finally wrestled her wrists out of his grip. "Then you and the whore could be happy together with venereal diseases and all."

Drew just ignored her comments, keeping his temper in check. He was raised to be a gentlemen and that's how he was going to be. He wasn't going to be like an asshole who will remain nameless.

"I fucking hate you, Drew!" She spat her words like venom, allowing the palm of her hand to connect with his face. "I hope you're fucking happy with her."

Before she could walk away he grabbed both her arms and roughly pulled her towards him. The anger still burned in her eyes, but he could see a tiny hint of fear. Her lips were trembling and her breathing was erratic.

"You can say what you want about me and you can slap me and hit me in the chest with your weak fists, Taryn." His voice came out as a whisper. "But, you are never and I mean never ever to speak about her like that. She's going through something right now and I want to help her out. You don't know her story, therefore you can't judge her."

"You're still in love with her while you are _married _to me." Taryn angrily pointed out. "I can say what I want about the home wrecker."

"Go!" Drew shouted, releasing her arms from his grip. "Get the hell out of the room! I can't look at you anymore, Taryn!"

"Oh now my name is Taryn, but an hour ago it was Mia!" She yelled, grabbing her things and stormed towards the door, slamming it shut behind her.

When she was gone, he fell down to the bed and held his head in hands. How could have things gone so wrong so fast? It seemed like everything was perfect and everybody was happy. He was married and happy. Mia was seeing Matt and she was happy. That's not what happened. Instead, it turned out that Drew and Mia were miserable with their love lives. He was probably on the brink of a divorce and he really hoped that she was on the verge of leaving Matt.

"This is one big mess." He said, getting lost in his thoughts.

_For the last two months he had been watching Matt and Mia from a distance. On the surface everything seemed okay between them. Matt was being very affectionate and Mia was sort of reciprocating those feelings. _

_At first glance, Drew thought that he was maybe imagining the bruises that he saw on her months ago. But, at a second, much closer glance, he could see the fear in her eyes and the superiority in Matt's eyes._ _It gave the young Scotsman the chills._

"_You've been acting strange for the last couple of months." Taryn observed. "Are you sure everything is fine?"_

"_I'm fine." Drew distantly replied. He was still watching them and he didn't like how Matt's arm was tightly wrapped around the petite diva._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

_He continued to watch as his wife continued to babble on. Every now and then he would tune in and catch a few tid bits here and there. It had gotten to the point to where he was starting to throw in 'uh huh' and 'that's cool, babe'. _

"_In our room-"_

"_We'll continue this conversation later on, sweetie." Drew interrupted when he saw that Mia was finally alone. "I need to go do something, be back in fifteen."_

_He quickly walked away from the blond and headed over to where Mia was standing. When no one was looking , he lightly grabbed her arm and led her into an empty janitor's closet. _

"_You should go, Drew, he'll be back soon." Mia warned._

"_I don't care." He whispered, looking over her body for any new bruises. Tears started to blur his vision when he noticed the bruises around her eye and jaw line and arms. He knew she had cover up on and that the make up was making it seem less worse. "You don't deserve this."_

"_Yes, I do." She cried. "This keeps happening because I keep thinking about you and because he keeps seeing you watching us. Drew, you have to stop. Please, if you love me, you'll stop." Mia whispered, quickly slipping out of the closet._

_A half hour later, he was back in his room with his wife. The whole way back to the hotel she had been feeling frisky and he was trying to ignore her advances, hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't. When they got inside their room, she pounced on him, hoping to make him forget whatever was on his mind._

_Taryn straddled her husband, trailing kisses up his jaw line, slowly moving to his ear. "I love you, Drew."_

"_I love you too, Mia."_

_She hopped off him like he was on fire and stared at her husband. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes and she watched him stare at her. Shock was clearly written on his face. He couldn't believe he had done that._

_Taryn watched him for a few more seconds and then quickly walked to the phone to call for another room. _

"I messed up." Drew mumbled to himself. "This all could have been avoided had I spent more time with Mia when we were together."

An hour had passed and he was starting to get tired. Slowly, he got down to his boxers and was ready to get under the covers when a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was Taryn, he sprinted towards the door and opened it.

"Mia?" He was surprised to see her standing before him.

Mia walked into the room without saying anything to him. She was a mess and she didn't bother hiding it this time. What was the point if he knew? Sporting tears and some new bruises she decided to go see Drew.

"It's all falling apart." She cried, throwing herself into Drew's arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed part 3! Review!


End file.
